


Online Therapy Isn't For Everybody

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Malcolm joins Twitter, Nobody was Ready, Social Media, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: As per his psychiatrist's request, Malcolm started using social media as a means to connect to others.orMalcolm joins Twitter and people don't know what to make of him~🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweetedDue to personal reasons I will be having night terrors for the rest of my life
Relationships: (past relationship), JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 157
Kudos: 365





	1. Malcolm Bright Just Joined Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a crack fic... I wrote this instead of working on my finals

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
my psychiatrist told me having a twitter account would heal my Trauma™ by gaining validation from strangers online 

> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Yikes and u pay them for what?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> why not?
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> why?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> why not?

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Wow just had my first online interaction.. I can feel my childhood trauma dissipating already. Gotta make a mental note to thank my psychiatrist 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Guys.. how do I delete tweets??? Just found out she's going to be checking my twitter!!!

> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Its what you deserve
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> I already dubbed you as a potential friend you cant be mean to me

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
getting kidnapped by a serial killer was a lot easier to deal with than my most recent break up

> Melanie @harrysqueen replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> wait what?????
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @harrysqueen  
> Oh yeah but it wasn't too bad I was only being held in my childhood home's basement
> 
> Kelly Moon @KM_007 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> huh??
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @KM_007  
> Like I said ot wasn't too bad.. I just had to break my hand to free myself from the restraints 
> 
> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Do the cops know????
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AndreIsGay  
> I work with them.. it would be kinda awkward if they didn't know

Jay Jay @NotTheJetPlane just tweeted  
Is anyone else getting that Malcolm guy's tweets on their TL ??

> Melanie @harrysqueen replied to @NotTheJetPlane  
> Me!! I cant figure out if he's serious or not
> 
> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @NotTheJetPlane and @harrysqueen  
> Ive seen the tweets and I think he's legit
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @NotTheJetPlane @harrysqueen and @AndreIsGay  
> he's definitely a troll

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Contrary to popular belief the morgue is the best place to have a picnic

> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> ar- are you having picnics in a morgue??
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JennyJenny  
> yup
> 
> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> at this point I feel like I should ask why you are having picnics in a morgue
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JennyJenny  
> it's cold in there which helps the meat not to go bad plus the dead are good company

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I feel like I should clear things up.. I don't sneak into morgues I work with the police

Kelly Moon @KM_007 just tweeted  
did you guys see Malcolm's recent tweet? I think he does work with the police 

> Monica QT @BigGirlBiggerDreams replied to @KM_007   
> I did! I think he's telling the truth
> 
> stan taylor @MattieHearts replied to @KM_007 and @BigGirlBiggerDreams  
> He could be lying 🤷♀️
> 
> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to KM_007 @BigGirlBiggerDreams and @MattieHearts   
> im divided it could be a bit but something about him seems genuine

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
534 people now follow me.. I think this should be a great milestone in my mental health recovery but everything feels the same 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I'm at this crime scene and I just came to the conclusion id do anything to be able swap places with a corpse for a day.. for science reasons of course

> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> For science suuuuuuuuuuuuure 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> Dante people are mean to me in real life I dont need this from you

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
The dentist? Adults don't go to the dentist that's only for kids

> Monica QT @BigGirlBiggerDreams replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> yeah we do
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @BigGirlBiggerDreams  
> lying on the internet is illegal i'll have you arrested
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> I can't wait to force you to go to the dentist
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
> Ains can't you read? I just said the dentist isn't for adults 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Due to personal reasons I will be having night terrors for the rest of my life 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
meh tier: criminal attempting to kill me  
ok tier: criminal attempting to kill me as classical music plays in the background  
good tier: criminal attempting to kill me as 80s pop plays in the background  
god tier: criminal attempting to kill me as Britney Spears' "Toxic" plays in the background

> Ken the Clown🤡 @Kenny215 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> hey, um, completely off topic.. can I have your psychiatrist's phone number

PhilCantDance @FeistyFreak just tweeted  
ya'll Malcolm just gained 1K followers from his last tweet

> Melanie @harrysqueen replied to @FeistyFreak  
> I'm so proud to see him flourish
> 
> Jay Jay @NotTheJetPlane replied to @FeistyFreak  
> A lot of people are in for a good one 
> 
> Danny boy @MyKindaFridayNight replied to FeistyFreak and @NotTheJetPlane  
> I can’t wait for more 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
pro tip 1: wear gloves if you wanna commit crimes that way you won't get in trouble

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> never mind Gil said you'll still get in trouble 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
what do you mean when you say my time management is bad? At 6 am I wake up. I have breakfast and brush my teeth. Then from 7 am to 10 pm I stab or get stabbed. 

> Laila @Laila_Is_Here replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> stab or get stabbed???
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Laila_Is_Here  
> yeah that what I just said
> 
> Tatiana ❤ @coffeebabe replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> How do you know which one its going to be?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @coffeebabe  
> I don't and that what makes it so thrilling 

Camille @ImNotSorry just tweeted  
hey @The2ndMalcolm is it a crime to thrash on the floor and yell about crime?

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @ImNotSorry  
> that depends .. did you commit the crime?
> 
> Camille @ImNotSorry replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> ....no
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @ImNotSorry  
> then you're good I would hate to have you arrested for illegal activity 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
It's finally my time. I have completed my collection of 18000 pieces of human interactions and now I can finally be free of this app. I single handedly defeated mental illness. 

> Melanie @harrysqueen replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> you'll be missed
> 
> Monica QT @BigGirlBiggerDreams replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼
> 
> Kenny the Clown 🤡 @Kenny215 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> no u gotta stay twitter was starting to get interesting again 
> 
> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> take me with you!!!   
>   
> 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Funny story.. turns out you can’t defeat mental illness after gaining 18000 followers on twitter. I looked it up and google said I need 5 million followers. 

Taffy Queen @InTaffyWeTrust just tweeted   
Ya'll heard the man make him reach 5 mil

> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @InTaffyWeTrust  
> let's try to get #Malcolm5Mil trending 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @InTaffyWeTrust and @MyOwnInferno  
> I knew you like me Dante 
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Nah I just want you gone
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> JT that you?

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
"Criminal" by Britney Spears doesn't feel the same after recently finding out my ex is, in fact, a criminal

> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Yikes thats tough was your team the one that arrested him
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JennyJenny  
> He wasn't arrested
> 
> Vijay Chandasara @HeyItsVijay replied to @JennyJenny and @The2ndMalcolm  
> Yeah I wasn't arrested
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @HeyItsVijay  
> Vijay!!!!!

Pepper Kay @MamaPepper just tweeted  
The MCU (Malcolm Cinematic Universe) just expanded 

> Minnie 😈 @LucifersBaby replied to @MamaPepper  
> there's a universe?!?!
> 
> Marshall Good @MG_isGood replied to @MamaPepper and @LucifersBaby  
> Yup Gil, Ainsley, and now Vijay... Did anyone find anything on those people to help find out if malcolm is a character or an actual person?
> 
> Vinnie @VIPVinne replied to @MG_isGood  
> Ainsley is a reporter Vijay is a dead end and Gil has no social media presence (that I found)
> 
> Bonnie @BoboIsFine replied to @MG_isGood  
> I think I found a JT on intsagram but im not 100000% sure yet  
>   
> 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I didn't go to Harvard and earn a PhD is Psychology to be disrespected like this

> Kell Moon @KM_007 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> What happened this time
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @KM_007  
> the vending machine ate my dollar 
> 
> Kelly Moon @KM_007 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> that isn't too bad
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @KM_007  
> the disrespect happened after I punched the vending machine shattering the glass and getting the stitches as the nurse laughed at me 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Dani stole my jalapeno Cheetos because "I'm too white for spice"... on an unrelated note how do I tell a certain woman im no longer her friend due to racism?

> Vinnie @VIPVinne replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> I have never met Dani and I know for a fact she's too good for you anyway and that you didn't deserve those cheetos
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @VIPVinnie  
> ... you're right and you should say it

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Mental Health update! My psychiatrist forbid me from talking about you guys during our sessions

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
pro tip 2: wear a bigger size shoe when committing a crime... it throws me off my rhythm but damn I do love the chase 

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Never mind. Dani said she'll be taking my own advice if I keep this up. I don't feel like dying today
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I'd hate to see you go so soon
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @TallyT  
> Tally! Hey, by any chance can you tell what "JT" stands for?
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> nope

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
@TallyT is it Jason Todd?

> Tally @TallyT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> not even close. Keep trying tho

Whitney @MonicasGF just tweeted  
yall lets give a warm welcome to Dani and Tally to the Malcolm Cinematic Universe


	2. Malcolm Bright Gains a Cult Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT EPISODE YESTERDAY KILLED ME..IM ACTUALLY DEAD..BEYOND THE GRAVE 💀💀
> 
> anywaysssssssssss
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kind words on the first chapter!! I didnt know more than three people would actually like this 😀

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
How are people so sure they are "mortals" when they haven't even died? Not even once? I call bullshit

> megan🥨 @megannotmarkle replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> are you trying to tell us something??
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @megannotmarkle  
> .... nothing to report right now, but I'll be back after a few experiments
> 
> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> PLEASE DONT HURT YOURSELF

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
hey guys! can you watch my parakeet Sunshine while I take a nap?

> Daphne🎀 @Daph_knee replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> sure thing Malcolm!
> 
> Kelly Moon @KM_007 replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> we got it 👍🏾
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> hey little birdie *opens cage*
> 
> Daphne 🎀 @Daph_knee replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> stop *closes the cage*
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @Daph_Knee   
> make me *opens the cage and holds Sunshine*
> 
> Kelly Moon @KM_007 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> MALCOLM WAKE UP
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @KM_007  
> *zzzzzzzzzzz* *night terror* *zzzzzzzzz*
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @Daph_Knee and @KM_007  
> relax nothing will happ- *Sunshine flies away* Oh shit
> 
> Daphne 🎀 @Daph_knee replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> MALCOLM WAKE UP
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Daph_knee   
> *zzzzz* *night terr-* IM UP! IM UP! 
> 
> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm @Daph_knee and @KM_007  
> *Sunshine flies out the window*
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
> SUNSHINE NOOOOOO!! Everyone I love eventually leaves me...

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
Hey Google, what do you do when you find out your boss and your mom are dating?

> Monica QT @BigGirlBiggerDreams replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> ask for a raise
> 
> Terrance @Pansexual_Icon replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> get a new job.. a new family even 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @BigGirlBiggerDreams and @Pansexual_Icons  
> Thanks much to consider

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
If more words ended in "olm" instead of "ome" the world would be a better place. You're welcolm. 

> Melanie @harrysqueen replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> you're so wholesolm
> 
> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Anyone down for a threesolm?
> 
> Jay Jay @NotTheJetPlane replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Lately I've been feeling so lonesolm 😢
> 
> PhilCantDance @FeistyFreak replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Does anybody want solm snacks?
> 
> Taffy Queen @InTaffyWeTrust replied to @FeistyFreak  
> I'll take if it isn't too bothersolm

Laura Cooper @Cooper_Laura just tweeted  
Hey @The2ndMalcolm why are you the 2nd Malcolm? Not the 1st?

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Cooper_Laura   
> because life doesn't make winners only losers 😞✌
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @Cooper_Laura  
> It's because he got second place in almost every competition he's ever been in as a child
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official   
> Ainsley keep this up and you're getting blocked

Camille @ImNotSorry just tweeted  
AINSLEY KNEW MALCOLM AS A KID? SHE A FRIEND? A SISTER MAYBE?

> dustin mcelroy @the4thmcelroybrother replied to @ImNotSorry  
> Im picking up on sister vibes 
> 
> crstyal🔥 @CandyGirl replied to @ImNotSorry  
> she's definitely his sister 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
psychiatrists in media: *understanding head tilt* Tell me more   
my psychiatrist of 20+ years: Malcolm, if you don't stop rambling I'm going to scream

> Michelle @ThatsSoMichelle replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Youve had the same psychiatrist for twenty years??
> 
> Destiny @bubblegumsister replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Ur seeing a child psychiatrist as an adult?!?!?!?!

Candace @CandanceBabey just tweeted  
*gets down on 1 knee*  
omg  
*puts down 2nd knee*  
huh?  
*lays on floor*  
What's happening?  
*hiss*  
What are you doing?  
*slithers away from relationship*

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @CandanceBabey  
> does this work in reverse? for frienship?
> 
> Candace @CandaceBabey replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> absolutely 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Update on the mortality experiment.. I haven't died yet 

> Shelly @MellowYellow replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Please don't put yourself in danger
> 
> Vijay Chandasara @HeyItsVijay replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL FROM ALCOHOL POISONING
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @HeyItsVijay  
> I'm a man of science.. I need my experiments to be concise 

Trinity @TrinityTrin98 just tweeted  
HOLY SHIT MALCOLM HAS NEARLY 25K FOLLOWERS!

> Daphne🎀 @Daph_knee replied to @TrinityTrin98  
> Where's that verification badge @Twitter 📢📢📢📢

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
the things my psychiatrist tells me 💗😇😭😍🥰😛  
"You're too emotional dependent on that bird"  
"Your issues are starting to affect me"  
"Keep this up and I'll refer you someone else"  
isn't she the best 🙈🙈🙈  
  


🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Dani just said as soon as it is legal to eat the rich I'm going to be first on her list! I'm finally going to 1st at something

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Dani found out about this tweet and said never mind
> 
> Sara(h) @SarahNeedsFollowers replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Dani is truly iconic 

🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet just tweeted  
chirp chirp @The2ndMalcolm

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
> Sunshine what are you doing on twitter?
> 
> 🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> chirp chirp chirp
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
> fair fair are you going to follow me back?
> 
> 🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> chirp 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
> what do you mean no?

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I love animal crossing new horizons.. can't wait to play with a friend some day.

> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Malcolm?? VISIT MY ISLAND RIGHT NOW!!
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
> TEXT ME THE DODO CODE!!!!!  
>   
> 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
The audacity of some people.. I was just at Edrisa’s animal crossing island and guess who was there?? DANI AND JT?? They told me they didn’t have animal crossing.. they lied to me

> Dorothy @ProundPrincess7 replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> drag them
> 
> Scottie Roger @GreatScott replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> my island would love to have you 
> 
> Vijay Chandasara @HeyItsVijay replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> i have that game and I own an actual real island too if you wanna go there? 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm Replied to @HeyItsVijay  
> DM your Dodo code and we’ll see where things go from there 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
UPDATE: Dani invited me to her island as an apology AND I ROBBED ALL OF HER APPLES! I am now a a fugitive of the law in Dani City. 

> Katherine @Kathie_Flowers replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Why would you do that?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Kathie_Flowers  
> I live for the thrill

A L E X @AlexanderR just tweeted  
@The2ndMalcolm enough with this "psychiatrist made me use twitter" act and admit you're a Dani stan account

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
After much consideration I came to the conclusion that my new identity is Dani Stan #1  
  


Dani Stan #1 @The2ndMalcolm  
BEHOLD MY NEW IDENTITY 

> Tally @Tally replied to @The2ndMalcolm I'm taking screenshots and sending this to JT to show Dani
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted I CHANGED IT PLS DONT DO THAT 
> 
> Tally @TallyT REPLIED TO @The2ndMalcolm  
> Too late sweetie

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Sister: Can I have some?  
Me, mouth full of chocolate cake: This is prescription cake.  
Sister: prescribed by who?  
Me: Edrisa

> Ainsley Whitly✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I'm still mad
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm and @AW_official   
> maybe next time Malcolm's sister
> 
> Ainsley Whitly✔ @AW_official replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka   
> my names Ainsley
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_Whitly and and @Edrisa_Tanaka   
> shhhhhh I like Malcolm's sister better

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Caffeine doesn't do it for me anymore... I need a murder to get this blood pumping

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I feel I need to clarify that I solve murders not commit them
> 
> J.T. @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> so you keep saying..
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied @JT   
> BLOCKED REPORTED IM TELLING GIL YOU'RE BULLYING ME ONLINE

Jen the Fren @JennyJenny just tweeted  
MCU just grew 

> megan🥨 @meagannotmarkle replied to @JennyJenny  
> I checked out Edrisa's acc and she's awesome! She live streams on twitch.
> 
> Crystal 🔥 @CandyGirl replied to @megannotmarkle  
> I caught one of her morgue live streams truly iconic 
> 
> Daphne🎀 @Daph_knee replied replied to @JennyJenny  
> SHE ALSO CONFIRMED MALCOLM AND AINSLEY ARE SIBLINGS 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
What if you cracked your knuckles and they began to glow like glowsticks?

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I could die and my job would use an ouija board to ask me for a profile

> J.T @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> At least through an ouija board I can shut up
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT go back to your tacky pears on Jay TOPIA nobody wants you here
> 
> J.T @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Whats wrong with pears?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT   
> so so much

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
I cant wait to die so I haunt you..  
You lost your keys? I did that  
Who left all the cupboards open at night? I did that  
Who ate all your candy last week? I did that

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
My sister asked me if I stole her charger. Who else could it be? The notorious apple charger robber? 

> Ainsley Whitly✔ @AW_Whitly replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Thats it Im signing mom up for twitter
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official   
> please dont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading 😘


	3. Malcolm Bright's Life ... But Make It Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long ....... pls dont hate me

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm  
It's always the right opinion when its the Bright opinion. Send me some of your ~~crime related~~ questions with the tag #AskMalcolm and I'll provide you with the best answer

> Pretty Much Steph @123ItsSteph replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> what do you think about when you're alone? #AskMalcolm
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @123ItsSteph  
> easy! I think about words, but more about words like who got to decide what they were and was their say final? I mean did people get to vote on the word? the spelling? the pronunciation? as a democracy we should change all the words just so people get a chance to express their opinions.
> 
> Michael Reyes @MrMichaelReyes replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Is this about the "welcolm" thing again? #AskMalcolm
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MrMichaelReyes  
> Yes it is. It is always going to be about the "welcolm" thing until it get fixed
> 
> Janet @NotaGirl replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I feel bad for your IRL friends
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @NotaGirl  
> psssssssht they love me
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Do we though? #AskMalcolm
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
> Yes. Next question. 
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Hey Malcolm, what are you getting me for my birthday? #AskMalcolm  
>   
> 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
> something that I know you'll love
> 
> Ainsley Whitley ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> What was the moment you finally came to terms that I'm the better sibling?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied @AW_official  
> That moment when you tripped up the stairs when we went to Canada a few years ago.. I distinctly remember thinking 'ah yes that is my sister who is better than me in every way.' 
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> fuck you

Jen the Fren @JennyJenny just tweeted   
Ya'll our king keeps growing i almost want him to stop 😶😶

> Mercy 🎃 @MerifulPumpkin replied to @JennyJenny  
> I'm actually enjoying the larger audience
> 
> Jen the Fren @JennyJenny replied to @MerifulPumpkin  
> I'm allowed to be selfish dammit
> 
> Jack deFrost @Jack_Rolland replied to @JennyJenny and @MerifulPumpkin   
> I'm with Jen... i don't want him to go mainstream 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
cashier: how are you today?  
me: good  
*three hours later*  
me: hey.. yeah I'm back.. I lied I'm doing terribly 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
[America's Got Talent]  
Howie: so how long have you been juggling axes?  
Me: actually I got second place at an ax throwing competition at fifteen.. this shouldn't so different.

Jay Tee @JT just tweeted  
why did I think allowing Malcolm onto my AC island was a good idea? 

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT   
> If anything I made your island better
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> How was releasing scorpions and wasps all over my island meant to make anything "better"
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
> Life on your island was dull .. I added pizzazz
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> What do you know about "pizzazz"? You wear a three piece suit to work everyday without fail 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT   
> @Twitter I'm being bullied 

Courtney 👀 @ComingUpCourtney just tweeted  
Ladies when was the last time a guy held a door open for you?

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @ComingUpCourtney   
> when I was arrested 😔✌
> 
> Courtney 👀 @ComingUpCourtney replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Don't you work with the police?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @ComingUpCourtney  
> Yes. Your point is.........?

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Millenials. Walking around like they rent the place.

> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> You're rich I doubt you ever rented anything besides a jet ski 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
> I can't believe you're rich-o-phobic

Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official just tweeted  
Hey @The2ndMalcolm ?

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
> Yes?
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I have a surprise for you
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
> What is it?
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Get ready....  
> for the one....  
> and only.....  
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica 
> 
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica replied to @AW_official  
> Thanks for the introduction Ainsley dear 💕
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JessicaWhitly  
> Mother why are you here? Wait, how are you already verified? you have 1 follower.
> 
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> You know better than to question me.. I know a few people who know a few other people 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Jessica and @AW_official  
> This isn't fair I'm deleting my account..
> 
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> don't you dare Malcolm! I can't wait until Gil signs up
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Jessica  
> DID YOU SAY GIL???
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> Yup. She did. I'm going to set it up as soon as I can 

Macy Grey @ModernMacyGrey just tweeted  
YA'LL DID YALL SEE THE PHOTOS MALCOLMS MOM WAS POSTING?????/ SHES SO HAWT!

> Baby Doll 😘 @DebbieHeartsGirls replied to @ModernMacyGrey  
> I KNOW IM SO GAY 
> 
> Charlii 💜 @AllHailTheQueen34 replied to @ModernMacyGrey and @DebbieHeartsGirls  
> JESSICA NATION RISE UP!!!!!!

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
The airport is truly a lawless place.. 7 am? HAVE ALCOHOL. Sleepy? sleep ANYWHERE. Hungry? PAY DOUBLE of what you usually pay for a bag of chips.

> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm   
> How do you know what the inside of an airport looks like?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official   
> I have eyes?
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> mr moneybucks is pretending he doesnt own a private jet 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
> @Twitter suspend him.. his rich-o-phobia strikes again
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @JT and @The2ndMalcolm  
> or enough money to pay for the over priced chips
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
> Edrisa? You too?
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> facts are still facts no matter how much your pretty blue eyes deny them 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
> @Twitter add her to the list of Rich-o-phobics
> 
> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @JT and @The2ndMalcolm  
> the tea is hot in this thread

Marty @CeilingFanBoy just tweeted  
ya'll we should start demanding a face reveal from Malcolm!! #MalcolmFaceReveal 

> Baby Girl Brit @BBBritney replied to @CeilingFanBoy  
> YES I NEED TO PUT A FACE TO THOSE TWEETS !! #MalcolmFaceReveal
> 
> Destiny's Daughter @MaddisonHenny replied to @CeilingFanBoy and @BBBritney  
> CAN YOU IMAGINE???????? #MalcolmFaceReveal 
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @CeilingFanBoy @BBBritney and @MaddisonHenny  
> His eyes are the bluest of blue and his hair is a silky light brown

STAN MYKIE @babygirlmony just tweeted  
MALCOLM HAS BLUE EYES AND BROWN HAIR AND RICH???? HES GUNNA BE TWITTERS WHITE BOY OF THE MONTH I JUST KNOOOOOW IT 

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @babygirlmony   
> whats white boy of the month??
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> doesnt matter you'll never be WBOFM you're too old 
> 
> STAN MYKIE @babygirlmony replied to @The2ndMalcolm and @JT  
> OMG malcolm heyyyyyyyyyy and ignore JT he's a bully .. im sure you're perfect 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @babygirlmony   
> 😀🌟

🐤 s u n s h i n e 🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet just tweeted   
chirp chirp chirp @The2ndMalcolm

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet   
> Hi Sunshine... or should I say impostor parakeet!! Reveal yourself fiend!
> 
> 🐤 s u n s h i n e 🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> chirp chirp !!
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
> you arent sunshine.. I know sunshine
> 
> 🐤 s u n s h i n e 🐤 replied to @The2ndMalcolm   
> c h i r p ✌🏼
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
> dont peace sign me ! you've committed a serious felony I'll catch you culprit
> 
> 🐤 s u n s h i n e 🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied @The2ndMalcolm  
> chirp chirp chirp chirp chiiiiiiirrrp 😉

Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka just tweeted  
I just recieved my birthday gift from @The2ndMalcolm and I asdfghjkl !!!!!!!!!

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka I told you you'll love it
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> I CANT WAIT FOR OUR TRIP TO DISNEY WORRRRLD
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka and @The2ndMalcolm  
> TAKE ME WITH YOU 😭😭😭
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm under one condition.. tell me what JT stands for
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> You win this round, Bright

Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official just tweeted  
HEY 300 NEW FOLLOWERS THAT I STOLE FROM MY OLDER BROTHER! Who wants me to drop a pic of Malcolm??

> Malcolm who? Imma Ainsley Stan @TanyaVic replied to @AW_official  
> MEEEEEEEE
> 
> Ralph @GoingDownRalph replied to @AW_official  
> I do 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_offiial  
> NOOOOOOOOOOO

Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW{_official just tweeted  
COME GET YA JUICE [a pic of baby Malcolm in a yellow onesie.jpg]

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
> what have you done?
> 
> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> what needed to be done.. i'll steal away every last one of your followers on pic at a time. Once I surpass you, I'll reveal your face to the public.
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
> You're truly evil 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
If Dani had a twitter she'd be defending my honor right now

> No. 1 Malcolm stan @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
> You're my friend and everything, but I need you to know thats not true
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
> IT IS TRUE

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
[rubs lamp & genie appears]  
Genie: you have three wishes  
Me: I don't want to sleep. Ever.  
Genie: Are you okay?  
Me: that's irrelevant

Dante @MyOwnInferno just tweeted  
THE MCU (MALCOLM CINEMATIC UNIVERSE) MEMBERS LISTED AND EXPLAINED  
1\. JT- Malcolm's co-worker  
2\. Tally- JT's wife  
3\. Edrisa- Malcolm's other co-worker who also works in a morgue  
4\. Ainsley- Malcolm's younger sister  
5\. Gil- dating Malcolm's mom  
6\. Vijay- Malcolm's ex-boyfriend  
7\. Jessica- Malcolm's mom  
8\. Dani- Malcolm's co-worker who he's clearly in love with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it


	4. Malcolm Bright vs The Verification Badge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DISAPPEARED BUT IM BACCK!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE!!!

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
Love me some hot steamy bean water in the morning. Get in my mouth don't be shy.

> Dante @MyOwnInferno replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  Do you take constructive criticism?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @MyOwnInferno  
>  absolutely not

Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka just tweeted  
White people love saying "woah it's a in here" when entering a crowded elevator

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
>  @ me next time Edrisa 😭😭
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka   
>  white people love saying "knock knock" out loud instead of knocking
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @TallyT  
>  TALLY NOT YOU TOO 
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to Edrisa_Tanaka  
>  white people love saying, "im just gonna squeeeeeze right past ya there buddy" when making their way through a crowd
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
>  why am I being attacked on twitter today ?!?!?!?!
> 
> 🐤 s u n s h i n e 🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
>  chirp chirp chirp chirrp chiiiirrrpppp chirp chirp chirp 
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  GET OUT OF HERE YOU POSER

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted   
Hey to all 30K of my online friends! What should I get for lunch? My therapist suggested that maybe asking you guys might actually motivate me to eat

> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  we're at a crime scene
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
>  why are you replying to this tweet then?
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  im here to tell you to stop
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
>  but.. but how did you know I tweeted? do you have my notifications on?
> 
> Jay Tee @JT  
>  Shut up Bright and get offline
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @JT  
>  YOU DO !!!!!! YOU HAVE MY NOTIFICATIONS ON!!! 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
my mother: aren't you tired of being alone?  
me, pointing at my parakeet: I'm not alone, mother, Sunshine is right there!

> Jessica ✔️ @Jessica replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  Enough of the damn parakeet Malcolm! You need a romantic partner. My friend's Carol's son is around your age and graduated from Yale. He's really handsome, too.
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Jessica  
>  MOTHER! please don't set me up with anyone I'm begging you 

Kelly Moon @KM_007 just tweeted  
NOT QUEEN JESSICA SETTING HER SON UP WITH HER FRIENDS SON ON TWITTER!!!!!

> Camille @ImNotSorry replied to @KM_007  
>  LIKE????? IM IN LOVE WITH HER !!!!! I STAN !!!!
> 
> Daphne🎀 @Daph_knee replied to @KM_007 and @ImNotSorry  
>  @Jessica if you see this we love you queen!!!!!
> 
> Jessica ✔️ @Jessica replied to @Daph_knee @KM_007 and @ImNotSorry  
>  I love you too my darlings 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
things my psychiatrist tells me (part 2)  
"I need you to make any friend that isn't related to work so you can pass as somewhat normal"  
"once you've eaten something other than just candy I'll start respecting your dietary choices"  
"Dani is right. I should give her a few free sessions for putting up with you"  
"Please stop"

Ainsley Whitly ✔️ @AW_official just tweeted  
Just a beautiful day to remind my brother @The2ndMalcolm that I'm verified and he isn't

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
>  i will get verified!! Twitter is just trying to keep me humble
> 
> Ainsley Whitly @AW_official replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  what was that? sorry i cant hear you over my growing follower count
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @AW_official  
>  you're stealing them from me!!! you don't deserve that verification badge!!

🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet just tweeted  
chirp chirp #TeamMalcolm chirp #TeamAinsley?

> Jolly Molly @MollyBurns replied to @sunshinetheparakeet   
>  #TeamMalcolm
> 
> ERIK @ErikNotEric replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  #TeamAinsley
> 
> Sara(h) @SarahNeedsFollowers replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  #TeamAinsley 100000000% 
> 
> Tally @TallyT replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  #TeamAinsley
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  #TeamAinsley
> 
> Edrisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  #TeamAinsley
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  WHO ARE YOU????? REVEAL YOURSELFFFF!!!!  
>    
> 

megan🥨 @meagannotmarkle GUYS GUUUUUUYS WE STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MALCOLM LOOKS LIKE 

> Andre @AndreIsGay replied to @megannotmarkle   
>  he has hot person vibes 
> 
> Melanie @harrysquuen replied to @megannotmarkle and @AndreIsGay  
>  I agree im pretty sure hes hot
> 
> Nancy @CallMe_NancyDrew replied to @megannotmarkle   
>  i still dont think hes real.. like this can be a bunch of people trolling us. like hes too much nobody is like that it has to be a character. Like he's a joke
> 
> Ainsley Whitly✔ @AW_Whitly replied to @CallMe_NancyDrew  
>  Call my brother a joke one more time and see what happens.
> 
> Nancy @CallMe_NancyDrew replied to @AW_official  
>  Are you threatening me?
> 
> Ainsley Whitly✔ @AW_Whitly replied to @CallMe_NancyDrew  
>  try it again and find out

Erdisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka just tweeted  
moral of the story dont mess with Ainsley or her brother 

> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @Edrisa_Tanaka  
>  YEAH NEVER MESS WITH AINSLEY!!!!!

Gil A. @turtlenecksimp just tweeted  
so this is where i lost my employees? 

> Ainsley Whitly ✔ @AW_Whitly replied to @turtlenecksimp  
>  @The2ndMalcolm @Edrisa_Tanaka @JT come greet your boss 
> 
> Erdisa Tanaka @Edrisa_Tanaka replied to @turtlenecksimp   
>  HELLO GIL! what brings you here?
> 
> Jay Tee @JT replied to @turtlenecksimp  
>  uhh hey sir.. with all due respect, sir, but why?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @turtlenecksimp  
>  REALLY @AW_official YOU SIGNED GIL UP? whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?
> 
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica replied to @turtlenecksimp  
>  hello Gil :) would you like to get verified?
> 
> Gil A. @turtlenecksimp replied to @Jessica  
>  Hello, Jessica :) what does that mean?
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @turtlenecksimp and @Jessica  
>  Gil doesn't get verified before me! No way!
> 
> Jessica ✔ @Jessica replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  Dont be a child, dear
> 
> Gil A. ✔ @turtlenecksimp replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  Listen to your mother, Bright
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @turtlenecksimp  
>  YOU'RE VERIFIED WITH ZERO FOLLOWERS!!!!! 

🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm just tweeted  
I quit

> 🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  stop being such a baby
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  YOU SPOKE- well wrote in english! Who are you? please tell me!
> 
> 🐤s u n s h i n e🐤 @sunshinetheparakeet replied to @The2ndMalcolm  
>  chirp
> 
> 🍭Malcolm🍭 @The2ndMalcolm replied to @sunshinetheparakeet  
>  i hate myself 

Baby Doll 😘 @DebbieHeartsGirls  
I've followed @turtlenecksimp for less than one day, and if anything happens to him I'll kill everyone on this app then myself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
